1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a camera and to a method of controlling the operation thereof.
2. Description of the Related Art
Finder devices include an optical/electronic hybrid viewfinder having both an optical finder function, which forms the optical image of a subject and allows the user to see this optical image of the subject through an eyepiece window, and an electronic viewfinder function, which displays the image of a subject, captured by imaging, on a liquid crystal display unit and allows the user to see this image of the subject through the eyepiece window. In finder devices of this kind, there is one which blocks a portion of the light rays from the objective of the optical finder and displays an electronic image in this portion (Patent Document 1). In an optical/electronic hybrid viewfinder, information such as a visual-field frame displayed on a liquid crystal display unit can be displayed by being superimposed upon the optical image of a subject. Further, there is a camera in which a finder optical system is provided with a visual-field mask and the image on a liquid crystal display unit is displayed on the portion masked by the visual-field mask (Patent Document 2). Furthermore, since a lens exhibits aberration, there are cameras that perform an aberration correction (Patent Document 3).
Patent Document 1: Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open No. 2002-152558
Patent Document 2: Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open No. 2010-16615
Patent Document 3: Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open No. HEI8-160518
However, there is not much meaning in having the functions of both an optical/electronic hybrid viewfinder and an electronic viewfinder in an arrangement in which the optical image of a subject that can be seen when the finder device is utilized as an optical/electronic hybrid viewfinder and the optical image of a subject displayed on a liquid crystal display unit when the finder device is utilized as an electronic viewfinder appear as images of the same size.